utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ying
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |officialillustrator = SUIKA |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialengname = Ying |officialnameinfo = |aka = 子瑩 (zǐ yíng/chi ying) |country = Hong Kong |realname = |birthday = 10|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = |birthref = A blog entry concerning her birthday |status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTusername = piscesbearbear |NNDuserpage = 2645024 |mylist1 = 6301712 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |partner = |otheractivity = }} Ying is a YouTube singer from Hong Kong. She has a high pitched and delicate voice. But she can also sing in a more deep voice, as seen in her cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%", thus making her a or trap singer. Her most popular cover on YouTube is her Cantonese version of "PONPONPON", with over 77K views as of March 2014. She is usually depicted with lilac hair. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Suite: Nico Nico Douga) -Cantonese ver.- (2009.07.01) # "still doll" (2009.10.16) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Human Sacrifice Alice) (2009.11.28) # "Butter-Fly" -Piano ver. (chorus) (2009.12.03) # "envy" (2010.01.31) # "Karaoke Anime Songs" feat. Ying and Szlic (2010.02.12) # "Karaoke English Songs" feat. Ying and Szlic (2010.02.12) # "Karaoke J-Pop Songs" feat. Ying and Szlic (2010.02.12) # "Only my RAILGUN" -Piano Orchestra ver.- (chorus) (2010.02.15) # "Kokoro" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.04.05) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.18) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai~" (2010.05.21) # "Inyu" (2010.05.30) # "synchronicity" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.05.30) # "REASON" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.05.30) # "Sakura Kiss" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.05.30) # "Kokoro" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.06.12) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.19) # "Bokumote" (2010.07.03) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver- (2010.07.28) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver- (2010.07.29) # "Hayabusa" (chorus) (2010.08.18) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (2010.08.20) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.09.02) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" -Miku ver.- (2010.09.05) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" (2010.09.11) # "Yong qi 100%" (2010.09.15) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.25) # "Toki no Kioku ~Boku no Chikyuu wo Mawatte~" (2010.10.09) # "Nade Nade" -Pikachu ver.- (2010.10.09) # "VOiCE" (2010.11.01) # "SPICE!" (2010.11.08) # "Yume, Tokidoki..." (2010.11.17) # "MR.ALICE" (2010.11.21) # "Soundless Voice" (2010.12.15) # "Shinpakusuu♯0822" (2010.12.31) # "Matryoshka" feat. Ying and kii (2011.01.21) # "Lynne" (2011.02.09) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2011.02.16) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Ying and Natsuo (2011.03.02) # "WE ARE" (One Piece OP) -Live ver.- (2011.03.14) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.03.26) # "proof of life" feat. Ying and 芝 (2011.04.07) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2011.04.09) # "Plus/Space" (2011.04.17) # "First Pain" (Element Hunter OP) (2011.05.21) # "Ningyouhime" (2011.05.24) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" feat. Ying and 楝花 (2011.06.05) # "Migikata no Chou" -Cantonese Len ver.- (2011.06.12) # "First Pain" (2011.06.18) # "orange" (2011.07.12) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku】" (2011.07.20) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2011.07.26) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.07.28) # "Yumezakura" feat. Ying and Karasu (2011.08.18) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Ying and 瑩凍S (2011.08.29) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.10) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Ying and 凍魂 (2011.09.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Ying and kii (2011.09.19) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun + Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2011.09.30) # "Kumikyoku Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2011.10.04) # "Rokutousei no Yoru -Piano ver.- (2011.10.07) # "trick and treat" feat. Ying and Kaeru (2011.10.30) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len remix ver.- (2011.11.09) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" feat. Ying and 凛姫 (2011.11.20) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" -Classical version- (2011.12.02) # "Migikata no Chou" (chorus) (2011.12.19) # "Yume Ni Yell! Patissiere" (2011.12.25) # "Rin Len★Romantic Night" (2011.12.27) # "Year 2011 Revue" (2012.01.13) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" -Cantonese Piano.ver- (2012.01.18) # "Hei Li Shi Hui Gu" (2012.01.18) # "Ame Yumerou" feat. Ying, 雪鈴 and Teeku (2012.01.25) # "Rei~Shisei no Koe" (2012.02.13) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (2012.03.10) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" -Cantonese ver.- (2012.03.17) # "PONPONPON" -Cantonese ver.- (2012.03.31) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.04.07) # "Juu Mensou" (2012.04.21) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Ying and Samantha (2012.05.02) # "sweet parade" (2012.05.06) # "Pretty Fundoshi☆Akuma Len" (2012.05.27) # "E? Aa, Sou." (Parody) (2012.06.02) # "Suki Kirai" -Garry Ib ver.- (2012.06.03) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai Ka" (2012.06.09) # "YOU" (2012.06.30) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (2012.07.02) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (2012.07.12) # "Karakuri卍Burst" (2012.07.24) # "Kimi no Nai Sekai" (2012.08.03) # "ggrks" feat. Ying and silvertooth (2012.08.11) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsuke mashita" (2012.08.30) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.09.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. ✗LTTR (2012.09.16) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.10.13) # "Dear" -Piano ver.- (2012.11.03) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.17) # "Inochi no Namae" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.12.09) # "Neri no Hoshizora" (2012.12.26) # "Kawaranaimono" (Those That do not Change) -Guitar arrange ver.- (2012.12.31) # "TELL YOUR WORLD" (2013.03.28) # "Ton Ton Mae" (2013.04.19) # "Aru Bake Neko no Koi Monogatari" (2013.06.07) # "Marry Me" (2013.07.01) # "Don't Say Lazy" (2013.07.07) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.08.30) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2013.09.21) # "Kimi wo Sagasu Sora" (2013.10.13) # "Neri no Hoshizora Hiroshi Azuma Hanashi-ban" (2013.11.21) # "Synchronicity" (2013.12.26) # "Ojama Mushi" (2014.03.01) # "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" (Frozen OST) (2014.04.16) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) (2014.05.25) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.07.26) # "À la Volonté du Peuple" (Do You Hear the People Sing) (Les Misérables song) -Chinese ver.- (2014.06.20) # "Mozaik Role" (2014.08.30) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.11.29) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2015.07.01) # "Get the Glory" (Tenkai Knights OP) (2015.08.07) }} Discography Gallery |Ying.png|Ying as seen in her cover of "Matryoshka" }} Trivia * She likes Len.Her YouTube about page * She uses Philips SHM1000 PC microphone. * She uses cool edit for recording. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Facebook * Plurk * Google+